Just a Maze
by Clockwork-Ceni
Summary: New Directions in a Haunted Corn Maze- what's the worst that could happen?  Enjoy! Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Halloween Fic. Stay with me, I'm going to be trying to finish sometime soon. **

**Sorry about my Hiatus. Switched is almost done, I have a form of writer's block. Then I'm going to immediately start on its sequels. ENJOY!**

•

"Guys, Halloween plans- anyone got some?" Mr. Schue said brightly as the choir shuffled into the classroom.

The Kids mumbled a response that nearly matched what he thought they would be doing: Handing out candy, partying and pranking. Though one specific blond was, "going to Santana's." She really didn't need to elaborate.

"Good!" the curly-haired teacher exclaimed. "Because we are going to do a CORN MAZE!"

The club looked at each other, part confused, but excitement building in each one of their chests- for different reasons. "That's right. I was approached with this idea on Friday, and since Artie just told me he had family plans, we get to go! And to keep you motivated, the owner is giving a $50 gift card to the mall to the team that makes it back first with their card filled out with stamps. Unfortunately, we have to do the 'Haunted' maze, which runs after dark. So bring flashlights! Now partner up and get strategizing."

Rachel, who had been counting heads in her mind, shot up like a bullet. "Mr. Schue! We seem to have an odd number on our hands! As team leader, I feel as though it's my responsibility to take the dive and go solo on this one. Actually I would prefer it."

"Rachel-"Mr. Schuster began.

"Hold your horses, Princess." Kurt said. "I can't go, I'm afraid. As much as I would _love_ to go hiking though a field at night, I have other things to prioritize."

"Err, o.k. Kurt, if you're sure?" Mr. Schue checked to make sure the boy was fine with that, and then turned to look at the class. "K, so Mike and Tina, Sam and Quinn, Puck and Finn, Brittney and Santana, and it looks like Rachel and Mercedes. K, we're all set! Good luck guys!"

•

Finn helped Rachel off the bus, who flashed him a grateful smile. Although they weren't partners, he had sat with her on the bus. "Thank you, Finn." She reached up and kissed Finn on the cheek.

"All right Kiddies!" a man dressed in flannel strutted up to the bus once all the kids had descended from their ride. Mr. Schue helped Ms. Pillsbury down, who looked in awe at the country side. Why was she here? Finn thought. Wouldn't she have like, a heart attack or something if she got dirty. But then he remembered that she had a crush on Mr. Schue, and people did crazy things for love. (Or so Rachel told him.) "Here are your maps, I'll let you in once our monster gets here!" the man gave a hearty laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" Puck muttered as he grabbed his map. "Dude, this isn't even going to be scary! This is going to be easy!" Finn nodded in agreement. Somehow, beating Rachel didn't seem so bad anymore.

A girl in a bright orange vest ran up to the flannel man and whispered in his ear. "What? You mean… Fuck." He turned to address the group. "I'm so sorry. We can't let you go in there!"

"What?" Rachel said, using her 'outraged' voice.

"Emily has just told me that Todd, our monster, was attacked on his way here. The… thing that attacked him left a note in the ground- telling him that if he wanted to live, he should stay away from the maze."

Finn got that sinking feeling he felt every time he watched a horror movie.

"Bull!" Puck snorted. "There's no monster! I want my money!"

"Noah is right." Rachel said. "Come on Mercedes!" the little drama queen somehow dragged the diva into the maze.

Puck shouted and ran to catch up with the girls. Finn chased after him, mainly due to the fact that Puck had both their mazes. The other groups followed, the manager shouting after them. Finn wondered if the monster was real, but just for a second, because even a meat-head like him knew that there was no such thing as monsters.

•

Finn and Puck had just gotten their second stamp when they heard it. Two screams, both with powerful lungs behind them, echoed through the walls of corn. "Rachel!" Finn shouted, adrenalin kicking in. They raced towards the screams, which had died off. They got to a checkpoint just as Mike and Tina did. "What happened?" Tina gasped.

"Don't know, we just heard a scream." Puck said, stamping their cards while they were there. Finn felt his heart sink. There on the ground was a pink sweater with black paw prints. He got to his knees and picked it up. Rachel had loved this sweater. "Finn? Oh fuck." Puck saw what his teammate was holding.

"I'll go get Mr. Schue." Tina said, as she ran off through the corn stalks.

Two down, eight to go.

•

"Those kids shouldn't be out there," the owner, whom Will had learned was named Jed. Despite the easygoing personality, Jed was sincerely worried about his costumers. It gave the teacher shivers, but he told himself it was just a Halloween prank. _Right?_

"Mr. Schuster!" Tina's voice cut through the brisk autumn air. She bolted from the maze, panic in her eyes. "Rachel! And Mercedes!" her warning was interrupted by a bought of hacking coughs as she struggled to regain her breath. Mr. Schue sprang from his seat and reached over to his student, a bottle of water in one hand.

"Breathe, Tina, just Breathe. What about Rachel and Mercedes?" Secretly Mr. Schue hoped that the two girls had gotten into a fight. If only.

"They're missing! We heard a scream and Finn found Rachel's sweater and I just don't know what to do!" Tina looked on the verge of hysterical tears. Dread seeped into Will's heart.

"Em'? I'm going to go help Tina find Rachel and Mercedes."

"I'm coming too." Emma grabbed a flashlight, determination making her face glow.

"I wouldn't if I were you, little missy." Jed's county drawl quietly warned the visitors. "Bad things happen in that maze, you don't know what you'll be up against."

"And you do?" Will asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

Jed was serious, his face falling into a mask of unnerving calmness. "A beast. A cold blooded killer. He haunts that maze. Silent, he will come. Oh. He will come, don't doubt that."

Will refuse to be intimidated. "They are my kids, Jed. I don't care about your stupid Halloween pranks, I have a responsibility." His voice was stronger than he had expected.

Jed paled, but nodded. "Be careful."

•

Sam had never known the meaning of fear until he saw the blood. Flashes of the attack swam before his eyes, darting away like fish before he could look further into them.

The walls of corn rustling.

A glint of metal in the moonlight.

A bloodcurdling scream, high and full of alarm.

Quinn falling, laying on the ground motionless, blood trickling from a gash in her forehead.

Sam knelt on the earth beside his girl-who-is-a-friend, stroking her hair, trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't flowing very hard, and she didn't _feel_ dead. But what did he know? Hell, he didn't even know how to check her pulse. She seemed so… fragile.

"Rachel? Mercedes! Are you here?"

"Mr. Schue?" Sam called, hope building in his chest. Maybe, just maybe the Spanish teacher would make everything alright. "Mr. Schuster over here! Quinn's hurt!"

Sam watched as Mr. Schue appeared from the darkness. "Oh my!" the guidance councilor, Ms. Pillsbury, exclaimed, rushing to the fallen teen. She grabbed Quinn's wrist. Oh duh. After a few seconds the germaphobe visibly relaxed. "She's alive, just unconscious. She might not even need stitches."

"Hold on," Mr. Schue said. "Sam, how did Quinn get injured? Were you attacked?"

Sam nodded. "I didn't see what it was, though. It just happened! One second we were fine and the next…" he gestured to Quinn. "I think it had a- a knife or something!"

"What if he comes back?" Tina asked, fear dripping into her voice.

The group sat in silence for a minute. Then Mr. Schue spoke. "O.k. here's what we'll do. Em' and I will take Quinn back and get her fixed up. You two will get the rest of Glee back. Who's still out there?"

Tina checked off the members as she listed them, "Mike, Finn and Puck, Santana and Brittney, Us, and maybe Rachel and Mercedes, if they didn't- you know- get _taken._"

Mercedes and Rachel were missing? This wasn't good. Sam cleared his throat. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

•

Tina knew that she and Sam weren't the best of friends, but this silence was too awkward to dwell in. "So… Sam, you and Quinn…" she started, but trailed off when she realized how **NOSY** that sounded. Luckily the blond (or fake blond, as Kurt claimed) looked relieved for a way out of the dreadful (and plainly spooky) silence.

"Yah, we're tight. I really like her. She's really… sweet." He laughed, and Tina smiled. This wasn't so bad. "But I feel like… I don't know. On a scale of 'how close' we are we're like, a four or a five."

"I think Quinn really likes you, but she's just not used to being close to anyone."

"You're probably right, that's why I'm taking it slow. What about you and Mike?"

"Mike? We're a… 7? It depends on the day, really." Tina shrugged, trying to get the focus off herself.

"What about you and Artie?"

"What?"

Sam shrugged defensively. "I hang out with the dude, we nerds have to stick together right? He mentions you a lot."

Tina sighed. "_I_ was ready to go to a 9. But Artie…"

"Maybe he's just unsure."

"He's what?"

"He can't walk, so he can never do a bunch of stuff like dancing or go out for track or jump rope. So when you two started going out, it must've felt like suddenly feeling like he could do all that stuff. But he still couldn't, and he was…"

Sam trailed off, and Tina felt a pang of guilt. She cleared her throat. "This is the place, so where are the boys?"

"Puck probably ditched us, and Finn went with him."

"MIKE!" Tina called, panic fluttering in her chest.

"Mike!"

•

"Come on, this isn't funny!" Sam thought it sounded like Tina was about to cry. He shone the flashlight around, hoping that the Asian was hiding. The beam fell across a shoe.

"Tina…"

Her gasp would've broken the hearts of millions. "Mike." She sobbed.

Sam knew he needed to get her away from here. This was getting too freaky. "Come on, Tee. Let's go get Finn and Puck." To his surprise, the girl didn't move.

"No. You can, but I-I'm going to find M-Mr. Shues-s-t-ter." Sam realized that the girl stuttered when she was scared.

"K. We can do that too. I'd like to be with Quinn anyway."

•


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! This might be the end; I might do a… no that would spoil it. This isn't really that scary, and if you want to find a picture of one of these scenes, I'll have one up on my Deviant Art. I'm Superstitios-Warrior on there and I'll be posting a copy of this and probably Switched. Now I'm going to enjoy some Rocky Horror Glee Show Songs while you enjoy the rest of the story! Happy Halloween!**

**Oh! And thank you to all who reviewed and followed this story. It means a lot to me.**

•

Finn hated the dark. That's why Puck had taken the flashlight and was jogging ahead. Finn was glad they were almost done with this stupid game and could get out of this spooky maze.

"Santana?" Finn heard Brittney's voice from a few rows over. "Where'd you go?"

"Brittney?"

"Finn? Where's San?"

"I don't know Brittney. Hang on; Puck and I are going to find you." Puck glared at Finn, but the teen just grabbed his friends arm and shoved him through the corn.

"Fuck Finn…" Puck muttered.

"Hey Puck, have you seen Santana? There was this man and he grabbed San, and she told me to run… and now I can't find her."

"A man?"

"I think it was a man, it could've been a woman. Like Coach Beiste."

Finn and Puck exchange glances. "Brittney… do you know how to get back to the bus?" Finn asked.

"Yah, why?"

"Santana might be there." Finn said quickly, before Puck could tell the blond about the monster.

"O.k. Thanks Finn."

"Wait!" Puck announced. "Have you seen a checkpoint? A piece of wood with a stamp?"

"Hmm…. I think there was one by the sleeping lady. That way." The cheerleader pointed the way she had come.

"Cool."

The boys waited till she was gone before heading on their way. They didn't talk about Santana while they trudged through the cut paths. "Finally," Puck muttered as they rounded a corner to see a checkpoint. He ran over to stamp the cards. When he was done, his flashlight beam fell across a shape neither boy had seen.

They couldn't help it- they screamed. But what would you have done? April Rhodes' body lay slumped against the corn, a bottle of beer in her hand, blood shining on her neck.

"Is she dead?" Finn whispered.

"Duh, of course she's dead- no one can lose that much blood and not be dead." Puck eyed the corpse. "I wonder if she finished that beer."

"Dude! You're thinking about stealing a dead woman's drink?"

"You're right. The killer probably drank it all." Suddenly Puck broke into a grin. "Hey! I think we're done! See you back at the bus, Finny!"

"What? Puck- Dude! Get back here! What about-"

Puck was gone. With the flashlight.

Crap.

•

Finn quickly ran away from the corpse, as he swore he saw it move. God when he got back he was going to KILL Puckerman. Using the light of his flashlight to guide him, Finn walked swiftly down the trails.

It wasn't so bad, the moon was out and Finn could hear crickets chirping. The corn swayed slightly in the breeze.

Whoosh.

Finn's heart leaped to his throat. A fraction of corn moved ever so more for a second, and then bobbed.

Someone was out there.

"Puck?" Finn called. "Puck dude this isn't funny! Come out!"

"_Finn…"_

"STOP! Puck!" Finn was panicking.

_"Finn…"_

_ "Finn…"_

_ "Hudson "_

_ "Finn…"_

_ "Finn…"_

The voices echoed around Finn as he tried to pinpoint it. "Stop! Leave me alone!"

And just like them, the world was silent.

Finn stood there, breathing heavily while he tried to regain control of his body. He realized he must've turned around, because he had been walking away from the moon and there it was.

Crunch.

Footsteps.

Finn felt frozen as a human appeared in front of him.

The shirt was torn at the collar. Bruises and dirt dotted the body. Blood glistened under the dark eyes. The knife shone in the moonlight, swathed in blood. A maniacal smile played across the lips.

_"Run, Finn, Run…"_

•

Dread settled in as Rachel realized they were doomed. She and Mercedes had just gotten their fifth stamp when hands had grabbed them. Her sweater had been stripped off, and they were binded and carried here. Wherever here was. They hadn't even seen the culprit. And they were going to be sacrificed to some corn god or something.

Later two more shapes had joined them. The second time, Rachel had been knocked so she could remove the cloth covering her eyes. Santana and Mike. O.k. So maybe Finn wasn't in here. That's good. Through the dim light that peaked through the door, she could at least see the others.

Suddenly the door swung open. "Santana? What are you doing in the Ice Cream Freezer? Are we playing hide and seek?" Rachel had never been more relieved to see Brittney.

"Brittney! That's not the Ice Cream Freezer!" Tina shouted as she caught up with the blond. Rachel winced as she shrieked. "Mr. Schue! I found them!"

"Nu-uh!" Brittney complained. "I found them!"

"Whatever Brittney, just work on Santana's binds will you?" Tina bent down to fumble with Mikes ropes.

Rachel could here footsteps as Mr. Schue- and surprisingly Noah- rushed to the shed. Wordlessly, Mr. Schue began to move Mercedes' binds. Noah bent down, muttering," Hold on, Berry, I'll save you." His cold hands roughly strip the harsh ropes that cut into her tiny wrists. When the pressure was gone, the boy stood. "There you go, hope you're happy."

Rachel ripped the gag from her face. "Noah! Why didn't you get rid of the gag too?" she accused.

"I thought the silence would do you good."

The freed teens slowly made their way back to the bus. "So you did find them!" Sam exclaimed from where he sat with Quinn, who was holding a bag of ice to her head.

Wait.

Sam and Quinn, Santana and Brittney, Tina and Mike, Rachel and Mercedes, Puck and-

"Where's Finn?" Rachel heard herself squeak as she franticly tried to find her boyfriend. All the eyes turned towards Puck.

"Hey! I thought he was right behind me!" Puck said defensively.

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

"FINN!" Rachel screamed, as said named boy came bolting out of the corn maze.

"Rach! You're o.k.!"

_"Not for much longer…"_

•

Finn gasped as the killer stepped from the maze. He just stood there, a crazed smile on his lips, right arm resting on his left, while he played with the knife, still dripping with April's blood. "Finn… I'm scared." Rachel whispered, gripping his arm tightly.

"It's going to be ok Rachel." Finn whispered back, silently thinking _I hope. _The killer rook a step forward, the doubled over.

Doubled over- laughing. Short, cute playful boyish laughter. "Oh. My. God. I can't believe you FELL for it!" he gasped between giggles.

"No way…" Finn heard Mercedes breath. "Kurt?" she asked disbelievingly.

Kurt?

The 'killer' nodded, wheezing. "Yes, Cedes, it's just me." He straightened, trying to regain some of his dignity. "Jed- _please_ tell me we installed those hidden cameras I begged for."

Jed laughed. "Sorry, Kurt."

After the initial shock wore away, Finn actually saw Kurt under the costume. Only the ends of his hear had been dyed black- but maybe it was the fact that he had messed it up.

"That wasn't funny!" Rachel sputtered, anger and probably embarrassment making her face beet red.

Kurt looked slightly put off. "I volunteered to work at the corn maze, this is where I got." A grin played across his lips. "But I think it was worth it to hear Finn scream like a girl."

"Hey!" Finn blushed.

"Try telling that to my head." Quinn muttered.

"Sorry, Quinn. I didn't think you were the kind to faint."

Jed raised his hands to draw attention to himself. "Look, don't blame the kid; in all honestly he's the best monster we've had. His costume gives _me_ the willies."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This? The scariest thing about this is the fact that these shoes have a heal. Just a little fake blood, old jeans, some sowing and good make up."  
Something still bothered Finn. "How you make the fake April Rhodes? And how did you make it sound like you're voice was coming from everywhere?"

Kurt laughed. "I found April when I was checking to make sure the maze was clear before you showed up. She was passed out, so I struck her a deal: act dead. She was more than happy to oblige. AS for the voice, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you take us?" Rachel wondered, her voice hard.

"Because, Princess. You and Mercedes were near to where I was, Mike was all alone, and Santana slushier me last week."

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue broke in. "Kurt, great job. You made a very believable murderer. Now let's hit the road."

"Speaking of roads, what about April?" Tina wondered.

"I'll get her." Jed said.

The Glee Club filed onto the bus, Kurt included. He and Mercedes talked the entire trip, talking about fashion, and Halloween and 'right' candy. Before they got on the bus, however, Finn and Rachel shared a single, romantic kiss under the light of the moon on Halloween night.

Boy had Artie missed out on a great story.


End file.
